A Taste of Charming
by NejemDalca
Summary: Thirty-eight-year-old Pheobe Tonsin is a native of Charming. Growing up with Gemma and being 'all about' SAMCRO from the start, she's out to protect her boys from any and everything. Including themselves. Chibs/OC
1. Better Half Part I

**NejemDalca: **Yo! Alright, so I've recently become terribly addicted to Sons of Anarchy [though I'm only on season two...] and have decided to start a...one-shot(esque) fan-fic about the show, more importanly Filip "Chibs" Telford ['cause who doesn't love a Scottsman?].  
>The chapters will be named after, and based off of, the episodes [anything else will be under 'Filler' or something of the like], and will be titled in parts.<p>

**10 - BETTER HALF:**

_"I'm sorry, Pheobe, but for reasons I can't bring to you at the moment, you no longer have the license to teach, and so you no longer have the right to work at this school. I'm sorry."_

"Yeah, baby?" I almost cried. I'd just lost the job that I'd held for sixteen years, because of that ATF bitch.

"Gemma, do you think you could pick me up?" I felt pathetic sitting there on the sidewalk.

"Of course, baby. You at the school?"

"Yeah... Thanks, Gem," I pulled the phone away from my ear and closed it, setting it on the sidewalk and putting my head in my hands.

"Shocking, isn't it? Losing a job," ATF Agent June Stahl sat down to my left, sipping at a cup of coffee. "If you had just told me what I wanted to know, this," she gestured behind us to the school building, "might not have happened."

"What exactly do you have against the club, huh? What the hell did anyone do to you? To have you get off on making our lives a complete Hell?"

The smug grin she wore almost made me deck her. This bitch had gotten me fired and I was going to make sure she knew how pissed I was.

"Pheobe!" Turning to the street, I watched Gemma's black Cadillac pull up. Without another glance at Stahl, I stood and walked to Gemma's car.

SOA

"So what happened?" In the bar area of the clubhouse I had waited for nearly an hour for the boys to get out of their meeting. Now, though, I sat on a bar stool, twirling a half empty bottle of beer in my hands as Clay, Gemma, Tig, Jax and Chibs situated themselves around me.

"Damn ATF bitch went to the school and lost me my job. I don't know how but..." I shook my head, sighing. "Said if I had ratted on the club it might not've happened. Damn bitch."

Clay stepped forward, resting his elbow on the bar. "You saying she's come at you before?"

"Unfortunately. Came to the house about three days ago, asking all these questions about you guys."

"And what'd you tell her?"

I shook my head, staring up at him with hard eyes. "Not a damn thing. Shut the door in her face," Clay nodded and backed off, grabbing his own beer and popping the top off before taking a swig.

"Love," I tilted my head back and grinned as Chibs leaned over the bar. Grabbing his hand, I tangled our fingers together.

SOA


	2. The Sleep of Babies Part I

**NejemDalca: **First of all, I wanna thank those who've favourited [or put this under the Story Alert thingy]. You guys are great. :] - Obviously not caring about reviews [Really, I don't see why people get so pissy over that. Feedback is good but *shrugs*].  
>Alright so, I've had this tyed out since...probably before I typed the first part of Better Half, I just haven't thought much about it. I- eh, I enjoy this one. It came up to me after watching the episode and seeing the guys deal with Donna's death there at the end. I also feel like it kind of shows how Pheobe deals in emotional situations. Maybe, maybe not.<br>The time skip is at the beginning because I honestly feel like this is the end of The Sleep of Babies stories, and anything posted under the same name would happen beforehand.  
>Anyway, I feel like I've rambled enough, so please enjoy. ^.^<p>

**11 - THE SLEEP OF BABIES:**

SOA

I lay backwards on my bed, one leg bent so my booted foot could lay flat on the wall while the other stretched out beside it, staring at the ceiling with a cigarette between my lips and a half empty bottle of Jack laying on my pillow. Pulling the smoke from my mouth and sticking it over the side of the bed, I dropped the butt into the unused ashtray on the nightstand.

"Pheobe?"

"Back here," The hinges on the door creaked loudly as it was pushed open, more light from the living room pouring in and creating streaks on the walls. "Do you know how Ope's doing?"

"No," The bed dipped as he crawled onto it, resting his arms on either side of my head as his scarred face appeared over mine. "Love-"

I shook my head, cutting him off as a tear spilled down my cheek. I reached up, cupping the back of his head and pulled it down, capturing his lips in an upside-down kiss.


End file.
